


Musical Interlude

by Daegaer



Series: Problems in Navigation [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Slavery, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Musical Interlude

"Five minutes to jump," Crawford said, his eyes on the flickering readouts. Everything was in perfect order.

"Do not play with yourselves in hyperspace," Schuldig added.

"Helpful as ever," Crawford said, muting the replies that came back.

"The gods love a cheerful ship, you know tha- what in all the hells?"

Schuldig spun around as Crawford felt unease prompt him to look in the same direction. Nanami skipped onto the bridge, naked as if for jump and singing quietly to herself. She had drawn thick, red circles around the ports on her wrists and inner elbows, in what Crawford hoped was fruit paste from the galley.

"I thought you locked her down," he said, after a moment of silence as they both just looked at her dancing.

"I thought I had," Schuldig said. "Hey, pretty thing, you're not taking the ship into jump this time, Ran is. How did you open the door? Did Nagi open it for you?"

Nanami looked at him with wide, violet eyes, and swayed back and forth, edging closer to the centre of the bridge with each step.

"Does he hear the music?" she said. "She heard the music. She hears it when she flies the ship, it makes the ship dance. It makes her sing. That boy isn't singing –"

She twirled over to the nav's station and had managed to unbuckle the strap around Ran's waist before Schuldig reached her.

"Fuck! Nanami, no! Sit _down!_ "

Her legs folded under her and she went down hard onto the cold deck. Crawford held onto his console, feeling the command push at his mind as well. Nanami looked confused, then cheerful again, reaching up to tug at Schuldig's coveralls as he strapped Ran in tightly.

"Does he want to sit down? Will he sing with her?"

"Not now," Schuldig said brusquely. "Let's get you secure." He pulled her up and rolled his eyes as the one minute warning went off.

"I know," Crawford said, "no time to get her back to the navs' room. It looks like we've got company for this jump."

"Well, fuck the gods with offering stands, isn't that delightful," Schuldig muttered, pulling Nanami back to stand behind his console. "Don't touch _anything_. No! Nothing!" He gave Crawford a despairing look and signaled for the final announcement.

"All hands," Crawford said, watching Nanami reach a stealthy finger for the biggest, shiniest temptation on Schuldig's console, "ready for jump. On my mark and – "

"I said, No!"

"Oh, for all the gods' sake. _Jump_."


End file.
